


冰激凌

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	冰激凌

纯属脑洞，存在各种bug

东海这天下午正坐在银赫家沙发上看着希澈哥的综艺，“哈哈哈哈哈，哥真是太搞笑了。”东海笑的前仰后合的，差点没从沙发上掉下去。  
从冰箱拿了冰激凌回来的银赫赶紧冲过去扶住东海，“呀，笨蛋小心点啊！”银赫皱着眉毛数落着东海，可东海毫不在意，依旧没心没肺的笑着招呼银赫坐在他旁边，“快到这坐下，澈哥的节目好好笑”一边说着一边无比自然的接过银赫手里的冰激凌和勺子。  
“移东嘿，要吃自己去拿，这个是我的。”说着银赫就扑过去要抢冰激凌。  
东海闪躲着银赫眼睛还盯着电视，“我就要吃你的”  
银赫叹了口气，算了，他想吃就吃吧。

可是你吃就吃，你能不能不要吃得这么······色情。  
东海专心的看着电视，手里不停地舀着冰激凌往嘴里放，香草的冰激凌粘在嘴角融化掉真的很像以往两人在床上的某些画面。这些还不止，东海开始用自己粉嫩嫩的小舌头舔勺子和嘴角，随着东海吞咽的动作，银赫也跟着咽了咽口水。

嗯？？东海正看着电视，突然就被大力扑倒在沙发上，嘴被人含住。东海挣扎着推开银赫，摸了摸刚才被撞疼的嘴角，“你大白天发什么疯？”  
银赫重新压上来，双手开始在东海后背上游走。“我也想尝尝冰激凌”  
东海笑着搂住银赫的脖子，“你想吃就再拿个勺子去，亲我做什么？”  
“我自己的男朋友，不让亲？”  
还没等东海说话，银赫接着说“不让亲我也得亲，谁让你诱惑我的。”  
什么时候？！

但是东海没有辩驳的机会了，银赫的嘴已经附了上来。银赫吸允着东海柔软的嘴唇，东海时不时用牙轻咬着银赫，刺激的银赫用舌头舔舐着东海的唇瓣，进而是上颌、牙龈，最后两个舌头交缠在一起。放肆的旋动让东海有些情热，他忍不住用力回抱住银赫的脖子，一条腿微微抬起，用膝盖蹭着银赫下体。

银赫感觉到东海的不耐，一边温柔的吻着东海安抚他一边将手从东海衣服下摆伸进去抚摸着他的小腹。  
东海的呼吸加重，心跳加快，“赫~快点，我想要了。”  
银赫摸了摸东海的头，从东海身上起来。“海海乖，想要的话就自己把裤子脱下来好不好？”东海听闻也坐起身伸手解下自己的裤带把裤子全都脱下来，半裸的性器露在微凉的空气中。

银赫把半融化的冰激凌涂到东海的性器上，东海被刺激的性器一跳。“嘶~好凉”  
“没事的，一会就好了。”东海感受着自己的爱人手握着自己的火热，舌头由上往下的舔舐着阴茎上的冰激凌。  
“啊！”东海本来闭着眼睛享受着银赫的服务，可银赫突然轻吻一下自己的龟头，然后开始用舌头舔弄顶部。听到东海的反应后银赫开始更加用力的用嘴唇和舌尖摩擦着东海的马眼，“赫~~不要，····这样····嗯啊····不行······”  
银赫知道这样对东海刺激太过，于是停下来温柔的将东海的性器放入口中上下进出吸允。  
吸允一阵后，东海仰起头，手扶着银赫的后脑，“····赫···要，要到了·····快，快出来···哈啊~~~”  
银赫用力一吸，东海将精液尽数射在了他嘴里。

银赫起身重新附上东海的嘴，东海口腔里瞬间充满了精液和香草冰激凌的冰激凌。精液的味道实在是不怎么样，东海总是适应不了 ，但是想到自己的精液通过银赫的嘴传到自己嘴里，就说不出的淫靡，让自己不自觉陷入热烈的情欲中。

趁着东海不注意，银赫又在手上沾了点冰激凌插进东海紧缩的小穴里。他现在实在等不了要到房间里拿润滑剂了，冰激凌早就融化了，所以东海并不会觉得很难受。而粉红色穴口周围流满了化掉冰激凌的场面刺激的银赫来了灵感。他东海的上衣脱下来，在他的乳头、小腹、脖颈都涂满冰激凌。  
“赫，你要干嘛。”  
回答东海的是银赫的吸允声，银赫一手在后穴开拓，一手在东海小腹上抚摸，嘴里含着乳首含糊不清的说着话逗弄东海，“宝贝儿，你身上真甜呐”  
“···嗯···右边···右边也要~~啊，后面······戳到了~~就是那”  
银赫左右开弓，让东海欲仙欲死，很快阴茎就又挺了起来，前列腺液流到下腹和冰激凌混合在一起。  
“赫，摸摸它”东海挺腰用性器顶了顶银赫，银赫放开被自己虐待的红肿的乳头改用手指揉捏，嘴巴再次含住东海阴茎的顶端。

正当东海快要高潮的时候，银赫松开了嘴。东海迷糊的睁开眼睛，“赫，我又想射了”  
银赫手扶着自己的欲望停在穴口处，“我们一会儿一起好吗？”说完，他一个挺进进入了东海的身体。  
“啊···”银赫的尺寸可不是几根手指能比得上的，即使充分的扩张了东海还是有被撕裂的感觉。“太···太大了，要坏掉了······下面···啊哈······”  
银赫强忍着没动，他知道东海只是刚被进入不太适应，以往每次做，东海都是这样，可是银赫还是一如既往地安慰东海转移他的注意力。“没事的，东海。我不会让你受伤的，不信你摸摸。”银赫牵着东海的手摸向自己的后穴，东海摸到有黏腻的感觉，接着就听到银赫的声音在自己耳边响起，“摸到了吗，是冰激凌和你的肠液，你的小穴在我插进一个手指的时候就湿的不行，巴不得我赶紧进去捅一捅呢，现在它正紧紧的吸着我呢。这么舒服的小穴，我怎么会让它受伤呢？”  
东海全身赤裸的躺在银赫身下，双腿盘在银赫精壮的腰上，听完银赫的话他害羞的像只煮熟的虾子。“别说了，你，动一动”  
知道东海已经适应了后，银赫开始向东海的后穴进攻。他先是简单的顶弄，每次都恰巧轻轻蹭过东海的敏感点，直到东海难忍的哭出来银赫才停止捉弄他。  
“呜~~赫，那里好痒·····哼嗯···你欺负我···呜···”  
“宝贝儿，你该叫我什么，嗯 ？”银赫性器的前端就顶在东海的敏感点上不动，逼着东海改口。平日里嘴硬的东海已经被情欲逼红了眼。  
“老公，哥哥，用力···呜····用力干我吧”在东海流下眼泪的那一刻银赫准确的撞到敏感点上。东海爽的揪着银赫的头发，接着就是银赫猛烈的顶弄。

银赫抱起东海走到厨房。他一手抱着东海，一手把餐桌上的东西堆到一边，整个过程他的性器还埋在东海的肉穴里。他把东海放开让他转身扶住前桌，自己从后面进入，他紧实的腹肌因为深深插入的动作和东海的臀部产生拍打的声音让东海更情动，银赫感觉到了东海的变化后把手指伸进东海的嘴里搅弄他的舌头不让他发出呻吟，“嘘，你听这是什么声音？”东海听着越发清晰的拍打声后穴收缩得更频繁了。“东海喜欢这种声音吧？”说着银赫就用一只手捏着东海的屁股，另一只手钳住他的腰防止他乱动。

房间一时间响起“啪啪”的声音，“嗯啊···别打····别~~”银赫每落在东海臀肉上一巴掌，都能感觉到穴里的肠肉搅动一下，爽的银赫差点就交代出去。他又在洞穴里抽插了几下，“嘶~~东海，你底下的小嘴可真会吸，你想让我快点射出来吗？”  
“····我···嗯哈···我没有”  
“那你是想让我再持久一点了？”  
东海又疯狂的摇摇头，他现在也不知道说些什么了。银赫轻笑着退出东海的身体，扶着他面向自己，一个用力把他抱到了餐桌，然后再次让自己的欲望进入早就湿的一塌糊涂的穴口。  
东海坐在桌子边沿，所有体重都压在自己的臀尖上，他只能无力地靠在银赫怀里承受着银赫的顶弄。银赫在东海的G点上连续顶弄了十几下，东海终于受不住射在了银赫小腹上，银赫随后也内射在了东海肠壁上。

东海坐在桌子上靠在银赫怀里不想动，他闭着眼睛不想理李赫宰。本来就是想舒舒服服的看个电视嘛，怎么会发展成这样了。瞅瞅，瞅瞅，外面的天都黑了。  
银赫亲了亲东海的嘴唇，“我带你去洗澡”

银赫帮东海清洗干净后哄着他睡下，自己点了外卖后开始收拾客厅和厨房。饭到了之后俩人一块儿坐在餐桌上吃饭，想想刚才东海就坐在上面承受着自己，银赫就摸着桌面暧昧的盯着东海笑。小老虎被盯得炸了毛：“李赫宰！以后我不要来你家了！”  
“我不看了，咱们吃饭吃饭。”其实，我去你家也一样啊，银赫在心里想着。


End file.
